out for a drink
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Summary: Randy goes out for a drink when he gets hit on and then almost beat up by the bartender when he wouldn't take up on his advances but luckly for Randy Adam was there looking out for him. This is a one-shot


He seats at the bar, A drink in his hand while the bartender grabs his finished glasses that layed around him.

"I hope you know that's your last one Sir, We're closing, Actually we're already closed so you need to hurry up please" The man politely asks.

He nods his head uncertain of what he was actually nodding his head for... He was so out of it, In his own world.

A murder could be taken place right at that moment, right by his feet and he wouldn't have noticed a thing.

He twists the ring that was placed on his left hand. The gold band sparkles from the overhead light ubove. Sending a wave of quilt and regret for what the band of gold represented. A love to be cherished but was greedly and stupidly set aside for a quick fuck with a total stranger. The man curses laying his head in his hands,

The bartender shakes his head while closing his eyes. He'd seen this man in here before quite often actually, He was a regular but He'd had hope to never see him in here like this again when the man had announced his engagement just a few months back, He had been so happy, He swore he was through with his addiction but now it seems that he had failed and his addiction had won.

The bartender didn't know the cause of the man being brought back here, assuming he just couldn't take not drinking, but he sensed there was more to it He just didn't want to intrude in the personal matter.

Though it did seem he needed a friend, Someone to talk to. So knowing the man would open up to him or just yell for him to go to hell. He walked back over to the young man taking a seat on the stool that was beside the man he put his arm around the man's shoulder's in a friendly gesture. "You need someone who can listen friend?".

The man looks up and over to the bartender with fresh teardrops falling from his face, He wipes them away with his coat sleeve. He coughs and fakes a smile, "Thank you ...but I think I'm alright...No talking is gonna change anything ..... I was so STUPID" The man yells hitting the bar-top with his fists.

"Well if you change your mind I'll be back here cleaning up alright.." The bartender announces while standing up and walking around the corner where the back area was located at.

The bartender gets to the "employees only" singled door when he stops and turns back around to see the man rid himself of his trench coat setting it on the bar stool beside him.

His arms were covered with tattoos, Mostly skulls. He had one with writing, The bartender wondered what it said. He was very muscular with a lean frame... Whoever he was with was one lucky lady..

The young man had picked up a pool stick intending to play pool all alone.. The bartender walks over to where the man was now setting up the pool rack, "You want someone to play with?". "No ... I'm good but thanks anyway, Just need to do something .. Get my mind off some things ..You know". "Yeah I understand" The bartedner whispers, a unwanted smile gripping up on his features.

"Do I need to leave?". The young man asks taking a quick glance over towards the bartender who was now cleaning off one of the tables with a cloth.. "Oh no, Your alright.." "Thanks" The young man says while flashing a beautiful smile. His smile caught the bartender off guard...Whatever he was begining to feel for this total stranger was starting to go into overload mode.

"What's your name?". The bartender asks while strolling over to where the young man was standing. The young man was taking a sip from his beer when he steps up to the bartender " Randy..You?". "Danny.." They shake hands. "So you sure you don't want someone to play with, I'd think it would make it a little bit more challenging". "Alright sure why not" He smiles again.

What a beautiful man, I think I'm taking to this guy a little too much.

Randy hands Danny a pool stick. "So you play before?". "Of course, What kind of a bartender would I be if I never played pool before". Randy watches Danny strike a ball sending it into the hole on his first shot. "Well... I think you may have the upper hand on me" Randy laughs. "It's nice to see you happy Randy" Danny whispers, He walks around Randy. Randy stares at Danny "Yeah..." He whispers.

"Look I think I need to leave". "What!,..... If I did anything wrong I'm sorry,... You don't have to leave.." "I think I do.." Randy whispers placing the pool stick ontop of the pool table. Danny walks over after Randy "Wait damn IT! ..... I SAID I'M SORRY...." He grabs Randy's arm. "I think you better let go of me.. NOW!". Randy gets a venomous look in his eyes, Much more meaner then anything you'd see him do on t.v. He would just be playing there but this, This is different. If this man wants to start something Randy would be the one finishing it.

"I'm sorry it's just I thought we were having a good time, .... I like you..."

Randy nudges the man's hand away from his arm "Yeah well, I think I don't like you..".

"Oh REALLY..." Danny yells running over to the other side of the bar... He bends down out of Randy's vision. Randy hurries to put on his coat and get the hell out of there when Danny comes back up swearing and waving around a metal bat. "You don't like me huh... WELL LET'S SEE IF WE CAN CHANGE YOUR MIND .... YOUR STAYING HERE WITH ME TONIGHT......... Weather you LIKE IT OR NOT!".

Randy grabs a chair ready to bust this guy's head open if he tries anything...

Just when Danny (If that's even his real name) comes slowly walking over to Randy the front door swings open and a man wearing a dark trench coat and red sunglasses enters the building.

Randy tries to hide the smirk.... The dark haired man glances at Randy and then over to Danny who had a crazed look in his eyes. "This guy crazy or something??". "Shut the hell up and get the fuck out, We're closed".

Randy rushes to Danny when he wasn't looking, He grabs the bat... "Fuck man what's your problem.." Randy yells.

"I just wanted you to stay... That's all". Danny whispers defeated.

"You okay.." The man asks while walking over to Randy and placing his arm around his waist. "I'm fine... Thanks for the distraction" "No problem, Let's get out of here". "What about him?". "Oh don't worry I'm been watching you outside .. The police is waiting out there for him". "You've been spying on me" Randy yells. "Not spying just keeping a eyeout for you that's all..".

"I love you.." Randy whispers once outside. Adam wasn't lieing when he said the police were outside waiting, There had to be atleast a whole a squad full of cars parked right outside the front door. "He's in there and be careful he's a little loopy" Adam yells over.

"Did I say I loved you already" "Yep but It won't hurt to hear you say it again". "I love you, and Your too much.." Randy laughs. "That's nice to know ..I love you too" Adam whispers they stop in a alleyway to kiss before heading to Adam's car which was parked down the alleyway out of sight.

"What are you supposed to be Batman or something.. Who parks in a dark alley?" Randy smirks.  
"I do and don't act like you don't like it cause I know you do". Randy nods his head "....  
Your right I do ...It's so AWESOME!"

They climb into the car.. Adam starts the car turning on the headlights Randy nudges Adam "I'm really sorry I messed up". "It's okay..I forgive you".

"You know what we should do". "What?". Adam asks. "Five second poses when we get to the house.." "Haha Very funny.." "Oh come-on We could do our own version of it". "Like how". "We could be naked for one.. Add some handcuffs and a little kissing I think it could be quite fun". Randy announces.

Adam looks over to Randy, He nods his head "That does sound fun".

THE END


End file.
